Beautiful Creatures
by Kiki Hera Shadows
Summary: The Odinson family moves to Fair Haven NY after they find out Thanos is after Loki. Tony Stark wants nothing more than to get out of Fair Haven, especially after the death of his parents. Rumors about the Odinson brothers begins to swirl, Tony becomes interested in Loki. But secrets threaten to pull them apart and when December comes, Loki will be claimed for the Dark or the Light
1. Prologue

**This work is based on the movie _Beautiful Creatures_.**

**It will have similarities to the movie obviously, but the plot is entirely it's own.**

**I saw the movie not too long ago, and while watching it I just continued to picture them as Tony and Loki, and I guess this was born. I couldn't get the idea out of my head, and honestly, I don't even think it's very good, but I had to write it down none the less.**

**But anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Beautiful Creatures**

**Prologue**

"So, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"A new family is moving into town."

That caught Tony's attention. He looked up from what he was doing—messing around with his newest invention—and raised a brow to stare at his friend, Clint.

"Who the hell would want to move into Fair Haven? This town's shit." Tony huffed a bit, not really believing what came out of Clint's mouth. The guy was great with an arrow, but was terrible when it came to actual news; Clint all but believed everything anyone ever said.

"Hey," Clint raised his hands, frowning a bit and rolling his eyes at the smaller male sitting not too far from him. "Tasha told me. We have two new students. Tasha said they were named after Greek Gods or something like that."

Tony couldn't help but snort at that. "So, we're gonna have Zeus and Hades walking around school? That sounds fantastic." Tony leaned back on his seat, looking up at Clint, his big brown eyes studying the archer.

Their senior year of school was starting in almost a month—summer vacation should really be longer—and they hadn't done a single exciting thing. Bruce Banner was off to Science Camp with some of his friends, leaving Tony behind to make toasters and robot dogs out of boredom. Natasha Romanoff was over in Russia, visiting her family for the summer; she and Clint usually stayed connected and chatted over Skype. Tony was seriously waiting for them to just announce that they were together as a couple, but every time someone—usually Tony—brought it up, Natasha would punch them in the face, or in another part of their anatomy that really, _really _hurt, so the subject was usually dropped rather quickly.

Steve Rogers was always busy with football. His coach always pushing him to the limit, since he was the captain of their team and the next rising star. Clint Barton was the only one that had usually stayed by Tony throughout these last two months, though it was an on and off thing, and only when Clint wanted some booze.

So that left Tony Stark, alone, in this huge house, just after his parent's death.

It had happened the week before school had finally finished—the end of his junior year. He had been in school when he was suddenly called into the office by the principle. Naturally everyone thought Tony was in trouble, and honestly, he did too. He had gone, with a sly grin on his features, telling everyone that their principle, Phil Coulson, just couldn't get enough of him. The moment he opened the doors and saw the police standing by the desk he had gotten so accustomed to looking at, he knew something had gone wrong.

"Tony, please take a seat." Coulson had said after noticing Tony's silent entrance. Tony made his way to one of the black chairs and sat down; keeping his eyes on the two large cops he had never seen in his life. They weren't local enforcement, probably state troopers.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your parents have been in a terrible car accident. They died on the way to the hospital." One of the cops, the larger of the two, had said.

They had continued to talk after that, but Tony hadn't paid attention; his parents were dead. Maria and Howard Stark were dead. Coulson had allowed Tony to leave early that day, and he had gone to an empty home. The funeral was three days later, and it was so packed with people he didn't know—people from his father's company—and they were all stunned to see Tony standing there, not shedding a tear.

Rumors had spread after that, claiming that Tony himself had planned their deaths, and that it was all to get Howard's money. Other rumors mentioned that Tony had hired someone to kill them and make it look like an accident, or that Tony wasn't really their son, or that Tony was glad they were dead because now he had full control of this enormous corporation and all the money in the world to spend.

None of it was true of course, not really.

Tony had never wanted his parents dead—especially not his mother. He loved Maria more than anything. She was the sweetest woman he had ever seen, and her smile could always melt even the coldest of hearts—it had melted Howards for a time being anyway. Howard was always cold and calculating. His priorities were always work, Maria, then Tony, and if Tony ever got in between the two before him, he would meet Howard's fist or belt.

On his good days, Howard would only slap Tony for bothering him. When he was drunk Howard lashed out at Tony for the smallest of things. Be it getting a low grade in class, or not being good enough when it came to inventing, Howard took out his frustrations on Tony. Maria tried to help once, but he would turn on her just as easily if he was under the influence of a bottle.

Tony had never really been interested in Stark Industries—never been interested in inventing new weapons for war or inventing period, simply because he wanted a life _away _from all of it. He knew he was a genius—one of the smartest students in his school, second only to Bruce Banner—and he knew he was good at inventing and engineering. He liked it, but he didn't want to pursue it. After Howard's death, the company had been passed down to Tony, but he had no control over it; not until he was 18 anyway. Now, Howard's best friend, Obadia Stane, had control of Stark Industries.

So no. Tony didn't cry at his parent's funeral.

He wasn't the one responsible for their deaths.

He wasn't sad about Howard's passing.

But he did cry his eyes out at home when he was surrounded by nothing more than four walls and silence. He cried so hard his voice was raspy the next morning. He cried for his mother, because she was the only one who had ever shown him love. He cried for his parents, because now he was completely and utterly alone. And he cried because he simply couldn't stop crying.

Following the days after the funeral, Tony found Howard's stash of alcohol and began drinking. At first he hated the strong burning sensation, but the more he drank, the less he cared. Everything became nothing but a blur and he loved feeling so light and relaxed and refreshed that he just continued to drink, not caring about the hangovers or the consequences.

It was right after the drinking that he started sleeping around with everything on two legs—be it male or female. His girlfriend Pepper was the center of his attention when he wanted a quick fuck, and Pepper never seemed to mind having a threesome with another girl or another guy, so it worked rather well.

It wasn't until Tony found out Pepper had been sleeping with other people behind his back and spreading rumors about _him _that he finally broke up with her—for the fifth, or maybe the tenth time. But this time, it was for real. He didn't have to deal with Howard's disapproving looks anymore. Didn't have to deal with Howard telling him that the only thing he ever did right was to find a girl like Pepper Potts.

Pepper was Howard's ideal girl for Tony—or for himself, Tony wasn't sure. Now that he thought about it, Tony was pretty sure Pepper and Howard fucked on occasions.

Those had been the major plots in his summer, and now he wanted nothing more than just to graduate and get the hell out of Fair Haven.

"…apparently they're moving into that creepy old house nobody's lived in for years. I've heard people say that place is haunted or something like that." Clint said, and it was now that Tony realized that the man hadn't stopped talking, even when Tony wasn't even paying attention to him.

"You seriously have to stop believing everything you hear, buddy." Tony said, rolling his eyes a bit as he went back to his… what was he inventing? A hand?

"At least I actually get out of my house. When's the last time you even left your basement?" Clint muttered as he looked at Tony's three day old clothing. "Or bathed for that matter? Man I can see the stank on you."

Tony rolled his eyes a bit and waved Clint off. "I get out enough. I go to the store to buy beer. I come back. See? I get out." He glanced back at the man sitting on his desk. "And I bathe! When I remember to."

"You need a nanny man. You can't even take care of yourself. I'm telling Steve." Clint said, pointing a pen at Tony as he stood off the desk.

"What kind of threat is that?" Tony said with a raised brow.

"He'll storm down here like a bat out of hell if I tell him you've been starving yourself and drinking yourself silly."

"With you."

"He doesn't need to know that part."

"Smooth, Clint."

"I do my best."

But Clint had a point. If Steve found out that Tony had stopped eating, and all that was in his system was coffee and booze, Steve would storm down here and drag him out by his hair. Actually, Tony was sure Steve would even bathe him. A small shudder went down his spine at the thought and he quickly turned back to his robotic hand thing.

"Don't hurt yourself on the way out!" He called after Clint, hearing the archer's footsteps, a laugh, an 'ow', then the door shutting behind him.

Now that he was alone, he had more time to think. A part of him was curious as to who it was that was actually moving into Fair Haven. What family was it? Where were they from? How would the new students be? And what the hell did he care?

Maybe something exciting will happen before he gets out of this shit hole.

* * *

I should be working on my other fanfics, but...


	2. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Creatures**

**Chapter 1**

Tony had woken up almost two hours before his alarm for school was set to go off; not that he had gotten much sleep in the first place. He had spent most of his time in his workshop, finishing up that robotic hand he had started not that long ago. He had named it Dum-E, though sometimes he thought about renaming it to Dummy—because honestly, it the robot was just idiotic—and it wasn't that long of a stretch from his current name.

But he had finished it, and that's all that counts. Dummy was helpful for most things though, like fetching him drinks, though the robot usually ended up crashing into things, or spilling his drinks all over Tony. He was growing rather annoyed with it, and had threatened to destroy Dummy on numerous occasions, but he had grown rather attached to the robotic hand, so he didn't foresee it happening. Not that he'll tell Dummy that of course.

Because he had woken up before his alarm, Tony had slipped back into his workshop. He had wanted to create an AI unit for the longest time, but never really had the inspiration to get up and do it. Now though, because school was starting today, he wanted to work on the project as a distraction. Dummy had brought him a mug of coffee, which he was thankful for and made sure to praise Dummy—and he could have sworn the robot cheered from being praised, but he decided it was because of his hangover and the fact that he was just dead tired and hadn't had his coffee yet.

Tony had been too engrossed in drafting his designs for the AI that he hadn't heard the door to the workshop open, though the silent footsteps didn't help. It wasn't until he felt someone behind him, and a large shadow fall over him that he realized he was no longer alone. He tensed up and quickly spun around, only to come face to face with a large muscular chest that was covered in a skin tight black shirt and a leather coat over it. He knew that coat anywhere though.

"Fury."

"Stark."

Tony grinned brilliantly at him, then turned around to continue working. "What honors me with your presence today, Fury? Don't you have some important super spy missions to attend to?" Tony heard Fury snort, and it was as if he could _feel _the man roll his eyes.

"Get your ass off that chair and get dressed for school, Stark. I don't have time for your shit this morning." Fury said as he grabbed Tony and all but pulled him out of his chair.

"You always have time for me, Nick. That's why you're always around. Because you can't get enough of my Stark Charm." Tony said, all but batting his eyelashes at the large, intimidating, black man that was also bald and had an eye patch. He didn't argue with Fury though, instead he stood and began shutting down his workshop, making his way to the door. He knew it was fruitless to fight against Fury, especially on the first day of school.

"I got enough of that so called 'charm' when Howard was around. I don't need it from you. Now go get dressed boy, before I kick your ass up those stairs." Fury all but growled as he followed after Tony. Tony didn't argue, which pleased Fury immensely. Watching the teen walk up the stairs to his bedroom, Fury made his way to the kitchen and sighed in disappointment.

He had promised Howard—and mostly Maria—to take care of Tony if anything should happen to them. Now that they were gone, he somewhat felt Tony was his responsibility. It wasn't his job to watch over Tony's every move, but he did check up on the kid every now and then, and what he had been seeing from Tony was unacceptable, and a little too close to how Howard use to be.

The kitchen was littered with empty bottles of Jack Daniels, and other nameless brands of alcohol. Not to mention empty mugs of coffee and dirty plates of food, though he doubted that Tony actually ate. It was more likely Clint who had eaten Tony's food and had left the plates stacking in the sink.

Nick Fury was not a super spy, but he was sure as hell not a babysitter, and he was positively sure he was not Tony Stark's maid. With a disgusted roll of his eyes, he turned back to look at Tony, who had just emerged from the second floor dressed in jeans and a wrinkled shirt that would have made Maria cry.

"You're a mess, Stark."

"Don't sass me, Fury."

Fury raised a brow and shook his head. He held up a fresh mug of coffee for Tony to take. Tony gladly took it and downed the hot beverage like it was water. He said his goodbyes to Fury, having gotten so used to having the large man there half the time that he didn't question it anymore. He had known Fury and Howard had worked together numerous times before, but he still didn't understand why Fury continued to watch over him. At first he just thought that maybe Fury wanted something from him—maybe Howard owed him money—but Fury had told him he had promised his parents to take care of him. He didn't believe that—not from Howard, maybe Maria, but definitely not from Howard—but he let it go. It was a comfort to have someone else around the house sometimes.

Making his way down the street towards Steve's house was always a hassle. The trees always seemed to want to smack him in the face every time he walked under them; their branches reaching out for him like hands in the still dark sky. Steve didn't live far, just two blocks away, but the walk over there always made him regret it. He wasn't an athlete, not by a long shot, but his body was in good shape. He was muscular—not extremely like Steve and Clint—and lean, and of course, short. He hated that he was always the short one out of his group. Hell, Natasha was usually always taller than him because of the heels she wore.

Steve was waiting for him out front, having just gotten back from his morning jog. The blonde was wearing sweat pants and a white shirt, a faded blue sweater; his blonde hair a bit wet, from either a shower or from sweat. The moment Steve caught sight of Tony, a bright white smile spread over his lips, reaching all the way to his eyes.

"Tony!"

Tony waved at him as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Giving the other a small smile, he stopped in front of him. Steve was always a bright light at the end of a tunnel, and after Tony's parents had passed away, Steve was the only one that had truly comforted him. Steve's parents had died years before, and he lived with a roommate, Bucky. When Steve had heard the news, he had ran over to Tony's house and spent the night with him, holding him in his arms and telling him words he hardly remembered. Tony was forever grateful to Steve, and Steve knew it.

"Ready to go, Capsical?" Tony asked with an amused smile. He always called Steve by that nickname—in fact, the whole school did. Being captain of the football team got him famous in their small town, and falling into a frozen lake two years ago had forever given him the name 'Capsical'.

"Yeah. Come on." Steve decided to ignore the nickname and moved towards his motorcycle. He straddled it and backed out of the drive way slowly, looking back at Tony as he turned on the bike, revving the engine. At first, Tony had hated the idea of riding on that thing, but the more he rode it with Steve, the more he enjoyed it. Tony didn't hesitate to jump behind Steve, holding onto his seat and leaning back as Steve shot down the street, heading for their school.

* * *

Class hadn't even started yet and Tony was ready to shoot himself. Two and a half months of summer vacation was not nearly enough time to detox from the previous year of high school. He was currently sitting in his Literature class, towards the back, watching students mingle and hug and scream at how long it had been since they saw each other; though Tony was sure that they had seen each other last night. Clint walked in, scanning the room until his eyes fell on Tony. He quickly made his way over to his friend and sat down next to him, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Hey, Tony." Clint greeted with a smile, his sunglasses still in place. There was one thing Tony never really understood about Clint. He was the best marksman in the whole state, probably the whole country, was an expert in archery, but he was going blind. Clint could hit a target that was a mile out perfectly, probably without even looking. It baffled Tony. It really did.

"Hey. Where's Tasha?" Tony asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Clint shrugged his shoulders and removed his dark glasses.

"I don't know. Class maybe? Like everyone else?" Clint said with a raised brow, his face a clear indication that Tony had just asked a stupid question. "You look like shit, man. Did you even sleep?"

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. "What is sleep?"

Before Clint could answer, a slim figure blocked Tony from him. Standing before the genius was a tall, blonde, petit woman. Her creamy legs were exposed by a knee high skirt, a soft pink blouse cupped her curves that and breast in such a manner that it made his head spin—or it used to anyway.

"Tony."

"Pepper."

Pepper Potts, his ex-girlfriend, smiled down at him as she pressed her notebook closer to her chest, making her breast push up, her cleavage clearly exposed. She brushed a strand of blonde hair back from her face slowly, exposing her eyes. He had learned once that every time she did that, it was a hint that she was about to flirt.

"I've missed you, Tony." She said, leaning down so they were more at eye level, but it only made his eyes move down to the v-neck of her blouse. "It's been really lonely without you this summer. I just want you to know that."

Tony looked behind her at Clint, who was staring wide-eyed at him. He turned his attention back to her and forced a smile on his lips. "Yeah. I've missed you too, Pep."

That made her all but shine. She giggled a bit and leaned down more. "Listen, Tony… I forgive you about the breakup. I do. I understand you were going through a tough time and all, and you just needed some space. But it's over now right? Why don't we go out this Saturday? To the movies?"

Tony stared at her in shock. "Pepper—"

"Great!" She all but chirped. "I'll see you this Saturday, baby." She said as she moved to her desk next to Maria, sitting down next to her.

Tony turned his attention back to Clint, who was clearly holding back a laugh. "Don't you dare." He hissed at his friend. Clint raised his hands in surrender and turned to the front of the class as the bell rang.

The teacher began to take roll, and almost at the end of the list, the door opened again, revealing a tall, slim, black haired man. He had the more brilliant green eyes Tony had ever seen, a skin so pale he almost looked like a ghost; hair so black it was like the night. The teacher turned to this new student and nodded his head.

"Take a seat anywhere. Don't' make a habit about being late."

The teen nodded and didn't say a word, only made his way to the front of the class and took a seat at an empty desk. Tony couldn't believe how stunning this man was; he had features so perfect he was sure they were made by the Gods themselves.

"You're Loki Odinson, correct?"

The teen—or Loki—nodded, but didn't say anything else.


End file.
